youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty and the Fish
Flounder's movie Spoof of "Beauty and the Beast" It appeared on YouTube on 21 Aug 2018. Cast * Belle - Marie (The Aristocats) * Beast - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * Beast's Dark Shadows - Howling Hairfish (The Little Mermaid: The TV Series) * Prince Adam - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * Gaston - Scar (The Lion King) * Lumiere - Young Simba (The Lion King) * Lumiere (Human) - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Cogsworth - Pingu (Pingu) * Cogsworth (Human) - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) * Mrs. Potts - Soo (Sooty's Amazing Adventures) * Mrs. Potts (Human) - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Chip - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Chip (Human) - Patch (101 Dalmatians) * Fifi - Young Nala (The Lion King) * Fifi (Human) - Martha Monkey (Noddy) * Wardrobe - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) * Sultan - Spot the Killer Whale (The Little Mermaid: The TV Series) * Sultan (Dog) - Bruno (Cinderella) * Stove - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Hat Stand - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Lefou - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Maurice - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Philippe - Casey Junior (Dumbo) * Bimbettes - Pingi, Po and Peppa Pig (Pingu, Teletubbies, Peppa Pig) * Monsieur D'Arque - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Wolves - Man's Dogs (Bambi) * Pig - Meeko (Pocahontas) * Baker - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Bookseller - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Tavern Keeper - Banzai (The Lion King) * Old Beggar Woman - The Old Hag (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Enchantress - Bambi's Mother (Bambi) * Villagers - Various Animals * Gaston's Buddies - Ronno, Shere Khan, Pingg, Pingo, Rhino Guards and The Hyenas (Bambi, The Jungle Book, Pingu, Robin Hood, The Lion King) Scenes * Beauty and the Fish part 1 - The Prologue * Beauty and the Fish part 2 - Marie * Beauty and the Fish part 3 - Marie meets Scar * Beauty and the Fish part 4 - Thomas O'Malley's Invention * Beauty and the Fish part 5 - Thomas O'Malley Gets Lost * Beauty and the Fish part 6 - Thomas O'Malley Comes Upon A Castle * Beauty and the Fish part 7 - Scar Proposes to Marie * Beauty and the Fish part 8 - Marie Arrives a The Castle * Beauty and the Fish part 9 - Marie's New Home * Beauty and the Fish part 10 - Scar * Beauty and the Fish part 11 - Marie meets Soo, Miss Bianca, and Mrs. Jumbo * Beauty and the Fish part 12 - Marie is Being Difficult * Beauty and the Fish part 13 - Marie Leaves Her Room/Meeting Simba and Pingu * Beauty and the Fish part 14 - Be Our Guest * Beauty and the Fish part 15 - Exploring The West Wing/Marie Finds The Magic Rose * Beauty and the Fish part 16 - Marie Runs Off/Flounder Fights The Dogs * Beauty and the Fish part 17 - Scar Plans A Scheme with Prince John * Beauty and the Fish part 18 - Something Special For Marie (Something There) * Beauty and the Fish part 19 - Preparing The Castle ("Human Again") * Beauty and the Fish part 20 - A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and The Beast") * Beauty and the Fish part 21 - Flounder Sets Marie Free * Beauty and the Fish part 22 - Scar's Evil Plan in Action ("Kill the Beast") * Beauty and the Fish part 23 - The Castle Under Attack * Beauty and the Fish part 24 - Flounder vs Scar * Beauty and the Fish part 25 - Transformation/Happy Ending * Beauty and the Fish part 26 - End Credits Opening Previews (UK) # Blue Warning Screen # Closed Captions Screens # Video Piracy Warning # Coming Soon from Disney Videos Logo # Tarzan Trailer # Brother Bear Trailer # Available Now on Disney Videos Logo # The Aristocats Trailer # Muppets from Space Trailer # Euro Disney Resort Paris 1993 Trailer # Stay Tuned Logo # Disney Videos Logo # Walt Disney Pictures Logo Closing Previews (UK) # Available Now on Disney Videos Logo # Walt Disney Classics 1994 Promo # Disney’s Sing Along Songs 1993 Promo # Coming Soon from Disney Videos Logo # 101 Dalmatians Trailer Category:Flounder's Channel Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Spoof